Syrus and Mindy: Deck of Love
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: working title  After losing a duel to a mean duelist, Mindy almost quits dueling. but after some help of Syrus, will Mindy get better, and maybe, just maybe, get more then a new deck? R
1. Chapter 1: Duel problems

Well…this story here is an idea both DP and me had for awhile; a Syrus/Mindy story for my favorite season of the Yugioh Series; Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Duel problems

At the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm, a young woman with black hair and the standard Girl Uniform sighs. Her name was Mindy, and she had a problem; her deck.

She got one out and read the name aloud. "'_Rescue Cat'_ I wonder if that Helena was right, is my deck worthless?" She sighs as she remembered the duel that happened only a few hours ago…

(_Flashback_)

It shows Mindy with a duel disc, a Rescue Cat in Defense mode out on the field, with only 500 life points left.

Across from her was a young woman with long red hair, dark blue eyes, and a mean look on her face. She had a Amazoness Queen and a Amazoness Blowpiper. The girl owning the monsters was Helena, who smirked.

"Blowpiper, skin that cat! Blow Pipe attack!" said Helena, as her monster destroys the cat. "Now my queen will finish you off! Royal Slash!"

Amazoness Queen ran at Mindy, slashing, sending the other girl's deck onto the ground.

Mindy then says "Ah man…that was not cool."

"What isn't cool is this; you can't even duel." Helena said cruelly. "I'm shocked you got into Obelisk with this joke of a deck. It's worthless."

"No it isn't!" said Jasmine, a brunette who is friends with Mindy. "Leave my friend alone, Helena."

"Tough talk from you, Jazzy. You got a Warrior deck like me. Which is better then those cutesy creeps that your little friend uses." Helena said with a smirk. "She's a joke of a duelist." Mindy looked down at that, feeling embarrassed.

(_End of Flashback_)

Mindy just looked down at her deck, sighing as she sat down, looking down at her deck and sighs. She then clenches her fists and took her deck and walked out of her dorm.

(_Near the lake_)

Syrus Truesdale, the new Obelisk Blue student, was walking along side the lake, sorting his cards, sighing a bit. Since his last visit from the Dark Magician Girl, he has been pretty bored since, for some reason, Jaden and Alexis would hang out a lot more.

Syrus sighs and asks, "I wonder how the others are doing?" as he noticed Mindy walked over to the lake edge and actually throwing her cards into the water before sitting down, looking sadden.

"Guess I'm out of here tomorrow…" Mindy whispered to herself, as Syrus walked over.

"Hey Mindy, what's going on?" asked Syrus, sounding worried.

"Oh, hey Syrus…" Mindy said, looking down. "I just decided to quit dueling, that's all."

"What? Why?" asked Syrus, surprised to hear that. He never seen a Obelisk give up, not in a while that is.

"It's Helena, she's right about my deck. It's useless." Mindy said, looking down at the water. "And so am I. I'm just a pretty face here, not strong as Jasmine, or as brave as Alexis, or as good a duelist as you or Jaden, or even Chazz."

"You are!" said Syrus, as she looked at him with surprise. "You know…I used to think I wasn't good enough to be here. But then Jaden helped me get my self esteem back…I think some of his skills must've rubbed off, since I've been getting pretty good."

Mindy nods and says, "Your right, you are getting better…wait, I got an idea!"

"What?" asked Syrus, mentally asking 'How can she switch moods so fast?'

"Maybe you an me can make me a new deck? One that can actually help in duels!" said Mindy, as Syrus began to think about it.

"You sure? Making a deck from scratch?" asked Syrus, wondering if she is serious.

"Yeah! Your friends with Dorothy, so I can get some good cards to start a new deck, right?" asked Mindy, as Syrus nods.

"Sure, I think I can ask Dorothy to help you make a new deck." Syrus said with a smile. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug from Mindy, making his cheeks turn red.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Mindy in excitement. "I'll never know how to repay you for wanting to help me?"

"How about not choke me?" asked Syrus, his face turning purple.

"Sorry." Mindy said sheepishly. She then grabs his hand and says, "Come on! The Card shop is about to close!" as she began to run to the card shop, with Syrus dragging behind.

'Wow, she seems excited' thought Syrus as he began to speed up a bit too. "Wait up!" as the two ran to the card shop, wondering how this will turn out later.

End of Chapter 1

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And just so you know, this is a relatively short story; so don't worry about a long wait, all right? Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Chapter 2: The New Deck part 1

Lets see how this can go from where I started, shall we? Enjoy.

The New Deck part 1

Mindy and Syrus were looking threw some cards that Dorothy gave them, but then Mindy sighs. "What cards can be useful to be able to actually be a good deck? Since the only card I could save from the river was my Rescue Cat."

"Why did you keep that card?" asked Syrus, curious.

"Well, it was the first card I got when I was a kid. If it wasn't for my mom getting me this card, I don't think I would've been interested in Dueling in the first place," said Mindy with a small smile.

"That sounds cool," smiled Syrus, as Mindy smiled back.

"Hey you two." A voice said, as they turned to see a overweigh woman with dark brown hair, glasses, and a familiar brown and dark brown cat.

"Oh, hey Miss Dorothy." Mindy said with a smile, as she noticed a small pile of cards. "What's that?"

"A new shipment I remembered we got yesterday. Here," said Dorothy, handing her the small packet.

Mindy began to open, and took the cards out and saw their names; the Gladiator Beasts. "What are they?" asked Mindy, confused.

"No idea. Maybe Doctor Crowler knows?" asked Syrus. Mindy nod as they went, as Syrus left the money she would need for the deck.

Dorothy smiled at the cat and asks, "They make a cute couple, huh Pharaoh?" The cat just meowed a bit at that.

(Elsewhere)

Jaden and Chazz were talking while Alexis was with them, as they saw Mindy and Syrus walking past them, as Chazz looked confused. "Why is Syrus with her again?"

"No clue." Alexis said with a shrug. "But the two seem to be going to Dr. Crowler's room."

"Why do you think that?" asked Jaden, looking clueless.

"Because the room's that way, slacker." Chazz said, smacking his forehead.

"Easy there boss. No need to be so mean," said Ojama Yellow, as Chazz just swats the spirit away.

Alexis sighs and says, "I think I know what the problem was yesterday."

"What?" asked both of the boys, confused?

"More then likely that Helena girl, right?" asked Blair, coming over with a concerned look.

"Yeah. She's dueled against Jasmine and me each. We did beat her, but Mindy wasn't able to," Alexis sighs as she continued. "She even went low enough by calling Mindy's deck 'worthless'."

"That is just low." Jaden said in an angry tone. "I mean, who goes that low to insult both a duelist and her deck?"

"Yeah. I know I did that when I was at that level, but never to a fellow Obelisk," Chazz said, also annoyed.

Blair nods and says "Yeah. I hope what ever new cards Mindy got will put that witch in her place!"

Alexis nods and then Jasmine comes in and says "Yeah. Though I think I know why she accepted Syrus's help."

"Why?" asked the three others, confused. Jasmine and Alexis sighs at this, as they looked confused.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" asked Blair.

"Well…" Alexis began, as she whispered the rest to the others.

(In Crowler's office)

Dr. Crowler was looking threw the new deck of Mindy's, as he says "Very impressive, young lady. This is a rather confusing deck, since most of these cards are very hard to use unless you have the right cards. Did you save any cards from your old deck?"

"Just my Rescue Cat, why?" asked Mindy, as Crowler sighs.

"You might need more then that to help with that deck," sighed Crowler, rubbing his temples. "You see, they're very battle-happy, and will switch out during the end of a battle phase, so you should decide on what to do about some events that could occur in a duel."

Mindy nods and says, "Got it, teach," as she collected the cards from Crowler's deck and went with Syrus.

Crowler sighs and says, "Is she seeing that ex-Silfer? Ah well, can't say I can control the heart."

(At Bastion's place)

Bastion was relaxing in his room, writing down more formulas on his walls, when he heard a knocking. "Hmm?" asked Bastion, going to the door to see Syrus and Mindy. "Yes?"

"We're here for your help." Syrus said, motioning to Mindy.

"Syrus told me you're the best at making strategy, right?" asked Mindy, as Bastion nods. "Well…think you can help me make a deck out of these cards?" She shows him the new cards she got.

"Interesting." Bastion said, as he began looking threw the cards. He nods and says "I got just the cards." He went to a small case and hands a few to her.

Mindy looked threw and asks "Only 11?"

"That's all you need." Bastion said, with a small smile. He then begins to write down some strategies for her, as he says, "Use these wisely. Remember; if they don't work, just go with what you think is right."

Mindy nods and says, "Got it. Come on Syrus, we got some practicing to do!" Syrus nods as the two ran out, as Bastion chuckles.

"Ah, young love. Though I wonder if Alexis ever told him about Mindy's crush on him?" Bastion wondered, but he then shrugs and gets back to writing his own strategies.

(Meanwhile)

"WHAT?" said the three in front of Alexis, as she and Jasmine covered their ears?

"Jeez you guys are loud." Jasmine said, rubbing her ears.

"You mean that Mindy, your friend Mindy, has a crush on Syrus?" asked Blair, surprised to say the least.

"Talk about shocking. Since when did she have a thing for that shrimp?" asked Chazz, confused.

"Since the GX tournament." Alexis explained. "She actually saw a couple duels with Syrus as a winner. She told me that she was impressed on how well Syrus did."

Jasmine nods and says "Yeah. Plus I do notice her staring at him sometimes during class, so I'm not sure on how this will turn out later."

"Who knows, maybe Syrus will ask her out," joked Blair with a giggle, as Jaden shrugs.

"Who knows, Blair…who knows?" Jaden said with a shrug, as he looked out the window where they saw Syrus and Mindy heading for the Obelisk Dorm.

End of Chapter 2

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I don't think you guys would want it to be to long a wait. Also, for those that don't know, I didn't make up the Gladiator Beast cards, I actually found out about them recently. But since I gave Helena an Amazon deck, maybe that would be a good mix into the story.

Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. Chapter 3: New Deck part 2

Lets see how things are going, shall we? Enjoy. Also, quick warning, when the Gladiator Beasts show up, they'll be voiced by

New Deck part 2

Mindy and Syrus were now heading to the dorms, as Mindy heard something; a young, childish-voice. "_Mindy…Mindy…_"

Mindy looked up at that, confused. "Who said that?" asked Mindy, confused.

"Who said what, Mindy?" asked Syrus, looking at her with confusion.

"It's nothing," said Mindy, a slight blush on her cheeks. She just sighs as she begins to think; '_Should I tell him now, or later? Ah the heck with it!_'

Syrus then noticed her look and asks "You alright?"

"Yeah…um…Syrus," Mindy began, a slight blush creeping up. "Can we…you know…hang out sometime…?"

"Like a…date?" asked Syrus, very surprised. Mindy nods as she blushed more. "I'll think about it…" said Syrus with a deep blush.

Mindy, downhearted, says "Oh…okay…" she begins to walk ahead, and then Syrus sighs.

"I thought about it." Syrus said, stopping her. "That sounds like fun, Mindy. When should we meet?" asked Syrus, as Mindy smiled.

"I'll let you know via letter. Just remember this." Mindy began as she gets her Rescue Cat. "If you see this card in a letter, then you know it's from me." She winked at that.

Syrus blushed and says, "Got it." as he went to his dorm, as Mindy sighs.

'_Man, is he cute! I can't believe I actually asked him out. Most girls let the guys ask them. But ah well…_' thought Mindy, as she made her way back to the girl dorm.

(With Syrus…)

Syrus was heading to his dorm room, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Wait…I NEVER WENT ON A DATE BEFORE!" He then began to panic. "What if she thinks I'm a geek? What if she thinks I'm a loser? What if…"

"Slow down there, jet-feet." A voice said, as Syrus saw it was Blair. "What's going on with you?" she asked, confused.

"Mindy just asked me out and I don't know squat about girls!" Syrus said in his panicky voice.

Blair was surprised and asks, "She told you?"

"Told me what?" asked Syrus, confused.

'_Figures…_' thought Blair, as she says "Never mind. Listen, I got some advice for you."

"Fire away." Syrus said, looking down. "I'm kind of desperate anyway."

"For one, try to find out where she is planning on…going?" said Blair, noticing a poster for a dance; one that was tonight at the Blue arena. "Now I know what she was planning. She wants you to go with you to the dance."

Syrus sighs and sits down on something and says, "How will I be ready for that?"

"It is a costume party, so maybe you'll think of something, since it is tomorrow." Blair said, sitting down.

"Hey there, mates." Said a familiar voice, and they saw Jim Cook come up.

"What's up Jim?" asked Syrus, confused.

Jim chuckled and says "For one, your sitting on Shirley."

"Shirley?" asked Blair, and looked down to see they were sitting on said gator.

"AH!" said Syrus, as he and Blair jumped off of the big gator. "Sorry about that, girl."

"That's a girl?" asked Blair, scared.

"Yeah." Jim said with a small smile." Ol. Shirley here is my pet. Say 'hi' Shirley." The gator only growled, as Blair just looked nervous.

"Anyway…got any ideas for Syrus's outfit for the dance tomorrow?" asked Blair.

"You asked him out?" Jim asked, as Blair and Syrus looked shocked

"What/No!" said both Syrus and Blair at once, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Just joking. So who asked you out, mate?" asked Jim.

"Well…it's Mindy…" said Syrus with a blush, as Jim chuckled.

"One of Lexi's friends, eh?" said Jim, as the two nod. "Come on, we got a long wait…" He then leads the two to the costume shop. (From the Duel Spirit Day episode)

(Later that night…)

Mindy was in front of her bathroom mirror, with a Dark Magician Girl on top of her normal attire. "I sure hope Syrus likes this outfit." Mindy smiled, doing some poses in the mirror.

Then a thick voice says, "_I wonder how long you'll ignore us._"

Creeped out, Mindy asks, "Who's there?"

Then a strange-sounding voice says, "_We're right here. But can you see us?_"

Mindy then squinted and was shocked at what she saw; one was a white kitten with a whistle and a yellow hat on. Next to it was a red-eyed tiger with red armor with cloth wrist and ankle bands. The last one was a large black bear with purple armor.

"_Hi_." Said the kitten with a smile.

"Rescue cat?" asked Mindy, surprised. "Who are you two?"

The tiger then says in the same strange voice (A/N: Imagine Christopher Walken himself, folks) "_I'm Test Tiger, and this is Andal._"

The bear, Andal, nods and says "_Yep._" in a very gruff, tough-sounding voice, looking down at her with one good eye.

"Nice to meet you…anyone else you want me to meet?" asked Mindy, confused.

"_Not really_." Said the Tiger, as he sits down. "_I would like to say this; that boy, Syrus, is very kind. Make sure not to lose that boy, got it._"

"Relationship advice from a tiger? What's next?" Mindy sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm kind of tired anyway, I just hope I can get threw the dance tomorrow…" She takes off the costume in the closet so they wouldn't see as she changed into the nightwear of the Girl dorm.

When she came out, the three monsters were gone. She shrugs as she walked to her bed and slept, dreaming of her date with Syrus…as a letter was near her bed. Jasmine noticed and saw the note and smiled.

"Might as well get this to him…" Jasmine said, as she noticed Rescue cat was in there, but shrugged it off as she got the envelope and left the room, and handed it to Professor Fontaine, who smiled.

"Let me guess, get this to the dorm she wanted this to?" Fonda asked, as Jasmine nods.

"That's right ma'am." Jasmine said with a smile. She leaves as Fonda nods, going to the male dorm to give the letter to Crowler.

Ms. Fontaine smiled as she began to think '_I hope Mindy and Syrus will be happy, in case this dance doesn't help, I think their friends can._' She continued her walk, as Helena was near by.

"So that weakling is crushing on the baby brother of Zane, huh? Figures," said Helena, rolling her eyes. "I just hope nothing weird happens at that dance tomorrow."

End of Chapter 3

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't ask to many questions about that dance. It's just something I thought of after seeing the Duel Spirit Day episode (which explains the Dark Magician Girl outfit Mindy will wear). And here's a list of voices for the Gladiator Beast spirits. (Just imagine them in your head)

Andal: Hulk Hogan

Alexander: Chuck Norris

Bestiari: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson

Darius: Jackie Chan

Dimacari: Charles Bronson

Equeste: Pierce Brosnon

Hoplomus: Clint Eastwood

Laquari: Vin Diesel

Murmilo: Bruce Willis

Octavious: Jean-Claude van Damme

Retiari: Sylvester Stallone

Samnite: Arnold Schwarzeneger

Secutor: Orlando Bloom

Spartacus: Michael Lindsay

Torax: Mr. T

Test Ape: Louis Chirillo

Test Tiger: Christopher Wakens

Rescue Cat: Nicky Jones

I hope this clears things up for when you see these monsters for the first time. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	4. Chapter 4: Preparing for the Dance

Time to continue this story, shall we? Enjoy. Also, so you guys know, this story isn't all the way Canon, so don't bug me about what is happened in the series please. I'd appreciate people to not bug me about events I am aware of.

Preparing for the Dance

The next morning, Syrus yawned as he got his glasses, and noticed the note. He took it, and asks, "What is this?"

But before he could open it, Jaden came in and says "Hey Sy!" Syrus, surprised, puts the note into his jacket as Jaden asks, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Syrus said quickly, as Jaden heard something.

"_I'll show you nothing_," growled Rescue Cat from inside of the envelope.

Jaden sighs and shrugs it off, thinking he was just hearing things. "Come on. Alexis wanted you and me to meet up with her. She said that Jasmine and Mindy are going to test out her new deck."

Syrus nods and gets his glasses on and says, "Lets go." As they ran out, as he asks "How did Crowler let you in, anyway?"

"Who said he knew I came in?" asked Jaden, as they got out of the front door.

(_A couple minutes later…_)

Jaden and Syrus arrived to see that Mindy and Jasmine were talking to Helena, and none of the three were happy. "This doesn't look good." Jaden said, as Winged Kuriboh showed up.

"_Boh? (Will a cat flight happen?)_" Asked Kuriboh, confused. Jaden nods, as Helena frowns.

"So, why are you still here, Mindy?" asked Helena in a snobby tone. "I thought you left to let in more talent."

Mindy frowns as Jasmine says "Back off, Helena, Or else I'll let my Harpies teach you a lesson."

"Tough talk, Jazzy. I hope you can back them up in the duel at the dance. Remember? We can duel while there." Helena said with a smirk, as Mindy got an idea.

"I got a better idea. How about you get introduced to my new deck, and then I can get that rematch." Mindy said, her eyes narrowing.

"Ha! If you got a new deck, then you must've taken it from someone else." Helena said in her snobby tone, as Syrus frowns.

"Hey!" said Jaden, as he and Syrus came in. "Back off, Helena."

"Oh joy, the daring Hero and his vehicle-working friend is here," teased Helena, as Jaden and Syrus looked confused.

"Huh?" asked the two, confused.

Jasmine sighs as she says "She has lame insults that involve making fun of you and your deck at once. It's pretty lame."

"Shut up, Jazz," growled Helena, annoyed.

"How about we not fight?" asked Syrus, as Helena smirks.

"What? Is the little wimp not wanting to see people fight?" Helena asked, as if talking to a baby. That got Mindy mad, as one could tell with the tick-mark on her head.

"Shut up!" growled Mindy, her eyes narrowed.

"Make me!" growled Helena, as the glare-sparks were now flying between them.

"This won't end well…" said Jasmine, not wanting to see this. But before Helena could do anything, Syrus noticed a large stick near by and picked it up and threw it infront of Helena, making her trip.

"Hey!" said Helena, getting up. "Who did that?" she asked, annoyed. She then turns to Syrus, who was whistling. "Why you little…"

"If you weren't mean to everyone, I wouldn't have done that." Syrus said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You go Sy!" said Mindy with a smile, as Helena looked at her weirdly.

"What ever. See you later, losers." Helena said, leaving.

"Man, she's a witch." Jaden said with a frown.

"I know what you mean." Alexis said, showing up. "I wonder when someone will put her in her place."

"You said it, Lex." Jaden said with a nod, as Mindy then comes up to Syrus.

"Thanks for that, Syrus." Mindy said with a smile, Syrus just blushed as he shrugs.

"It's…alright, Mindy."

Jasmine chuckled at this, and says "Anyway, I wanted to say this to Jaden and Syrus…I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Jaden, confused?

"For being a jerk to you a couple years back, so…I'm wondering if it's to late to apologize." Jasmine said, rubbing the back of her head.

Jaden smiled and nods. "Nope. Friends?" he asked, getting his hand out for a handshake.

Jasmine nods and says "Friends." As they shook hands, making Mindy, Syrus and Alexis to smile a bit.

"Hey Sarge!" said Hassleberry, coming in. "If you guys keep this up, we'll be late."

Jaden shrugs and says, "He's right. Come on." The others nod as they began to head for their class.

(In class)

Crowler looked at his watch, as everyone was waiting for class to start. When Crowler had his back turned, the six that were missing were now in their seats, since they came in right when he turned.

"It's about time…" Chazz said with a sigh. "You two were almost late for class."

"Aw, I never knew you cared." Jaden said in a teasing voice, as Chazz looked annoyed.

"Shut up, Slacker!" said Chazz with a hint of annoyance. Jasmine and Mindy sigh at this, as Alexis just rolled her eyes.

Bastion then asks, "Can we just concentrate on class?"

"Quite right, Mr. Misawa. Now lets begin the lesson…" Crowler then began his lesson, but Mindy was to busy staring at Syrus.

(After class…)

The gang was now on their way to the Silfer Dorm, as they saw some people were already dressed for the party. "Ah man…I forgot to get our costumes," sighed Alexis, looking annoyed.

Syrus nods and says "Don't worry. The dance won't start until another few hours, so I think that place would have some."

"I still don't get the costume thing. Why do we need to do it again?" asked Jasmine, confused.

"I think it's something to do with this spirit day thing." Tyranno said with a shrug. "Come on, soldiers. Lets just get our costumes and be done with it." The others nod as they went on.

Bastion then asks, "I wonder what costumes are left."

"I hope it isn't anything lame." Blair said with a sigh, as they went in and saw a lot of costumes were left. "Guess some people didn't want to dress up." She shrugs as she went to get a familiar orange dress.

"That brings back bad memories." Jaden said with a shudder. Blair looked confused at that. "That's the same dress that Maiden in Love normally wears."

Blair looked it over and says "Oh yeah. Now I remember." She winked at Jaden, who looked nervous, as Alexis looked a bit mad.

"Are you jealous, Lexi?" teased Jasmine, as Mindy giggled.

"No!" said Alexis, as she then noticed the two were smirking. "Don't start."

"We won't." the two promised, smirking a bit. "Though I wonder if we should tell Blair about that duel Jaden and Harrington had." Jasmine said with a smirk, hoping Blair would hear.

"Hmm?" asked Blair, confused.

"Oh yeah, I remember that duel. The one involving who would get Alexis's hand in marriage." Mindy said with a small smirk.

"Wait, what?" asked Chazz, surprised to hear that.

"And if I remember right, Jaden won, right Jay?" asked Jasmine in a teasing tone, as Mindy giggled. Both Chazz and Blair got mad at that, as Jaden and Alexis gave them a look.

"Sorry, just had to tell them." Jasmine said, as she got her costume, and left with Mindy.

Alexis sighs and asks "So Syrus, did you get a note from Mindy by any chance?"

"I think so…" said Syrus, getting the note out of his jacket. He then opens it and noticed the Rescue Cat card was in there. "Seems this was Mindy's note." He then remembers and says, "Wait up Mindy! You forgot your card!"

Jaden chuckled at this as Hassleberry asks "Is Truesdale falling for cadet Mindy?"

"I think so." Said Jaden with a laugh. "Who knows, maybe she'll make him warm up to him."

"That should be fun to see." Chazz said as Blair giggled at that thought.

(With Syrus…)

Syrus then says, "Can you two wait up?" Mindy and Jasmine stopped, as Mindy looked confused.

"Yes?" asked Mindy, looking confused.

"Here." Syrus said, as he handed her the card that was with the note. "I thought I'd return this before I read your note."

"My note? I didn't send it…yet…" she looked at Jasmine, who was looking innocent.

"What?" asked Jasmine, but then began to leave since Mindy was giving her a mean look.

Mindy sighs and asks "Can you read it now?"

Syrus nods and begins to read it. "Lets see…'_Dear Syrus, I want you to know I think of you more then a friend. I would like to make sure you know this before the dance, but I'm not sure how to say it right yet. When I can make the words work I'll be sure to let you know before or after the Dance. Love Mindy PS: When your ready, meet me by the Lighthouse._'"

Syrus was surprised at what he just read, as Mindy just blushed. "Well…I'll see you at the dance…if you want…"

"Sure…" said Syrus, rubbing the back of his head. "So…what are you going as?"

"Oh…you'll find out." Said Mindy with a wink, as Rescue Cat's spirit form appeared on her shoulder. "See ya later, Sy."

"Bye…" he sighed as he left to his dorm as well, to get his costume for the dance.

(Later that day…)

Syrus was waiting in front of the lighthouse wearing his costume, which was a short version of a Machine King card, complete with the thick arms and legs part, even a red visor-like thing over his eyes.

"I hope you don't expect to be cold on this date, Syrus." Said a familiar voice, and Syrus turned around and smiled.

"Hey Mind-" Syrus stopped when he saw how Mindy looked in her blue and pink Dark Magician Girl outfit, with her hair even in a similar style.

"How do I look?" asked Mindy with a wink, twirling her fake staff that came with the costume. Syrus had his mouth agape, not knowing what to say. "I heard this card was your favorite, so I thought I might as well try it out."

Syrus blushed, as he puts the bottom part of the mask up. "Got it." Said Syrus, trying to walk, but he was walking funny since the legs shorter then the usual design. "Man, it's hard to walk."

"I'll help." Mindy smiled, as she grabbed his hand. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

"Right…" said Syrus, blushing under his mask. '_Man, I can't believe this is happening! First Mindy asked me out, then sends me that note, and now dressing like Dark Magician Girl? I wonder what she is planning._'

Mindy just smiled and nods to Syrus, leading him ahead to the dance area, as she thinks '_I just hope nothing ruins this moment…_' But little did they know…Helena was watching them leave.

"Mindy's going to the dance with some robo-dork?" asked Helena, confused. "Who's under that little bucket-head of a costume…"

End of Chapter 4

Wow, this is the longest chapter for this story so far. Well, the dance is close and you can trust me on this that might cause some problems when Helena begins to be a jerk again. And don't worry I won't do something stupid. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Chapter 5: Amazon vs Gladiator part 1

Sorry for the long wait everyone; I was busy with other stories at the time. So please enjoy this new chapter.

Amazon vs. Gladiator part 1

Mindy and Syrus were about to come in when they heard all-to familiar voice. "Hey Mindy." The two turn to see Helena, smirking at them in her costume.

Mindy noticed her outfit was similar to the Amazoness Queen's. "Great, the royal pain."

"Oh ha-ha. That's _so_ funny" Helena said, rolling her eyes. She eyed Syrus and asks "So…why is the king of machines going out with a bratty witch?"

"Will you be quiet?" Syrus said through the mouthpiece, making him sound little deeper.

"Wait…I only know one person that short." Helena said, and got a good look through the visor. "Truesdale?" She looked at Mindy and laughed. "Your going to the dance with Truesdale?" She continued to laugh, as Mindy got more and more mad.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Mindy growled in anger, as she saw that Helena was wearing her duel disc. "What do you want, Helena?"

"That duel of course." Helena said with a smirk, as she got out another one and threw it at Mindy, who caught it. "You game?"

"Uh…Mindy…" Syrus said, but Mindy just glared.

"Sure, I'm game." She got out her deck from a pocket Syrus didn't notice on her outfit, and puts it in.

"You sure you should do this?" asked Syrus with a nervous look under his mask.

"Seems your boyfriend wants you to quit. You might want to listen." Helena smirked as she got ready to go as well, shuffling her deck.

Mindy winked at Syrus and says "Don't worry, I got this." She and Helena both yell "DUEL!"

Mindy: 4000 LP

Helena: 4000 LP

They both got out five cards, as Helena says "Beauty before age, they say." She gets out a card, and smirks. "I'll bring out Amazoness Sage in attack mode!"

Amazoness Sage: 1400 ATK/ 700 DEF

A woman with dark skin, black hair, and dressed as a ancient shaman appeared, glaring at Mindy. "Think she scares me?" Mindy laughed.

"You were scared of her in our last duel." Helena teased, getting Mindy angry again. "I'll put a card down and end my turn. Your turn, witch."

"Why you…" She growled, as she got out a card from her deck. "I summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari in attack mode!"

"Gladiator what?" asked Helena, as a humanoid green bird in armor, glaring at the Amazon in front of it.

Bestiari: 1500 ATK / 800 DEF

The bird-like warrior screeched as Mindy says "Attack Bestiari! Use Sonic Javelin!" The bird sent out the two javelins in his shoulders and threw them at the Sage, destroying it.

Helena: 3900 LP

Helena growled as Mindy says, "I'll play two cards fast down and end my turn." Suddenly Bestiari vanished and got replaced with a pufferfish-like creature.

"What the heck?" asked Helena, confused.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to tell ya that Gladiator Beasts don't like to stick around after they fight. They need to rest up, so…Torax here is going to take over."

Torax: 1400 atk/400 def

"Alright, my turn," Helena said with a small glare, as she got out a card and says "I play a card face down in defense mode and end my turn."

"Alright. Attack Torax!" said Mindy, but saw a smirk on Helena's face. The fish was about to crush the card in front of it but then saw it flipped over.

"Wake up, Amazoness Swords woman!" Helena said, as the card revealed itself to be a woman with dark red hair, and a two-piece armor covering her body. She glared as she blocked the fish and sent it back.

Amazoness Swords Woman: 1500 ATK / 1600 DEF

Mindy grunts as she felt her life points go down.

Mindy: 3800 LP

Mindy growled a bit, as Helena says "Nice try, sister. But see if you can beat me now."

Mindy got out a card and says, "I play a card face down and I use Torax's special ability!" Torax vanished and got replaced by something in defense mode: a giant white rhino with white armor with giant shield floating around it.

"Who's that?" asked Helena, confused now.

"This is Hoplomus, a rock monster that has a lot of Defense points." Mindy said, as Hoplomus snorts a bit.

Hoplomus: 700 ATK / 2400 DEF

"I'll end my turn with a couple face downs." Mindy said as she lays some cards down.

"I guess I should get rid of the training wheels." Helena said, as she got out a card from her deck. "First I'll play the Field spell: Amazoness Village!" Suddenly the whole area turned into a village of huts and other warrior things.

"Nice trick." Mindy said, as Syrus watched.

'I hope this won't end badly. I can tell Helena is planning something.' Syrus said, as he saw her activate a card.

"I play Amazoness Willpower! And I'll use it to bring back the Sage."

Amazoness Sage: 1400 ATK/ 700 DEF

"And thanks to the Village, both of my Amazon monsters get stronger by 200 points." Helena explains, as the two Amazoness monsters got stronger. She then says "And I switch my Swords woman into attack mode

Sage: 1600 ATK

Swords Woman: 1700 ATK

"And now I'll bring out the Amazoness Tiger!" Helena said, as she brings out a large tiger.

Amazoness Tiger: 1100 ATK/1500 DEF

"And thanks to the effect of both the villiage and the fact that there is three Amazoness monsters out, lets see how this goes shall we?"

The tiger roared, as it got stronger.

Tiger: 1100 + 200 = 1500 + 1200 = 2700

"Now my Tiger kill that Rhino!" Helena said, as the tiger roared and pounced at it.

"I play my trap: Defensive Tactics!" Mindy said as the card made all of the shields around Hoplomus glow, stopping the tiger. "It negates an attack and gets rid of all battle damage."

Helena growled and says "I'll put a card face down and end my turn."

(Meanwhile)

At the party, Jaden and the others were waiting. "Where's Syrus and Mindy at?" asked Alexis, dressed as Cyber Tutu.

Jaden, dressed as Avian, shrugs and says "Not sure. It isn't like Syrus to be late. That's normally me."

Chazz, not being dressed up, says, "Who knows, right?" He then saw something and asks "What is that?"

Jaden turned and asks, "Why is there a duel in the forest." They all then thought about it. "Helena!" The group said, as Hassleberry goes on ahead.

"Come on, soldiers." Hassleberry said, as he walked on. "We need to see where Sergeant Truesdale and Cadet Mindy are at."

"How about where the duel is at." Blair said, as Jaden nods.

"Come on." Jaden said, as he, Hassleberry, Alexis, Blair and Jasmine went on towards the woods.

(Back at the duel)

Mindy began to think on this, as she thought 'that tiger is very strong, so maybe I should let Hoplomus take a break and gets some power into it.' She then sends Hoplomus and says "I play double summon!"

"Double Summon?" asked Helena, confused.

"It's a spell that lets me bring out two more monsters that I can summon." Said Mindy, as two new monsters came out. "Come on out Andal and Rescue cat!"

Andal came out in attack mode while Rescue Cat came out in Defense mode.

Andal: 1900 ATK/1500 DEF

Rescue cat: 300 ATK/100 DEF

"And lets not forget that Hoplomus went back into my deck, so I can bring out some big guns." Said Mindy, as a large dinosaur-like being came out, roaring. "Say hello to Spartacus!"

Spartacus: 2200 ATK/1600 DEF

The cat hissed at the three amazons, but the Tiger scared him. "Man…" Rescue cat whimpered, as he says "I'm out." Suddenly he vanished.

"What the? Is the pour kitty scared." Helena teased, and suddenly saw two Gladiators take its place; Torax and a Sabretooth tiger named Samnite.

Torax: 1400 ATK/ 400 DEF

Samnite: 1600 ATK/1200 DEF

"I end my turn with this." Mindy said calmly, as she sets a card down.

"Now I got a cool trick up my sleeve." Helena said, smirking as she says, "I put a card face down and I play Amazoness Fighting Spirit! This card will make sure I'll win this duel! Now Swords Woman, attack that pufferfish!"

Mindy yelled in pain as she felt the life points go down.

Mindy: 3500 LP

"Now Tiger, take down Samnite" Helena said.

Mindy: 2400 LP

Mindy groaned, as Helena laughed. "I'll end my turn with that."

Mindy looked worried, since she lost a lot of her monsters in one turn alone. Syrus, seeing her look distraught, says, "Don't give up Mindy! Like Jaden always says, one card can turn the whole duel around!"

Mindy looked at Syrus and smiled a bit. Helena only laughed and says "Please. That deck won't have anything that can take out my monsters."

Mindy then thinks 'I hope Syrus is right.' She draws a card and looks surprised at what she got.

End of Chapter 5

Sorry about the Cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. Plus I'm running out of ideas right now. So…please Read, Review and suggest away!


	6. Chapter 6: Amazon vs Gladiator part 2

Time to continue the duel, so enjoy everyone.

Amazon vs. Gladiators part 2

Mindy looked at the card she got a smirked. "What's with the smirk?" asked Helena, confused. Syrus saw this smirk and smiled, knowing she had a good card.

"This." Mindy revealed it be a field spell: Colosseum – Cage of the Gladiator Beasts. "I play my new Field spell, to get rid of your village." All the Amazons got weaken at this. "I also add 2 counters to this, so now my monsters get 200 Attack and Defense points"

Amazoness Tiger: 2500 ATK

Sage: 1400 ATK

Swords Woman: 1500 ATK

Suddenly the villiage began to fall apart and begin to get replaced with a large cavern-like area with large seats, an arena with a large amount of wreaked stone around it.

"Alright! Go Mindy!" Syrus cheered as Mindy blushed.

Mindy smirked as she says "Now I Contact Fuse Spartacus with Andal!"

The two grabbed each-other's hands like a high five and suddenly a glow happened, making the two fuse into a bigger humanoid T-rex with glowing shields floating around him, a giant spear, and also a mean-look on his face.

"What is that?" Asked Syrus, scared.

"This is Gaiodiaz, a powerful T-Rex Gladiator." Mindy said with a smirk.

Gaiodiaz: 2700 ATK/ 1700 DEF

"And then I add Battle Gladius to him." said Mindy as a small sword appeared in Gaiodiaz's hand. "Which gives him 300 more attack points!"

Gaiodiaz: 3000 ATK

"Gaiodiaz, attack!" Mindy said as the dinosaur ran to the Tiger and stabbed it with the sword.

Helena: 3400 LP

"Now for it's effect; you lose life points to the defense points you got from your Tiger." Said Mindy as Helena felt that.

Helena: 1900

"Now I play Monster Reborn and bring back one of the fusion monsters that made up Gaiodiaz: Spartacus!" Said T-rex appeared, roaring.

Spartacus: 2400 ATK/1800 DEF

"Now Spartacus, kill that Sage!" Mindy said, but then saw a smirk on Helena's face.

"I play Amazoness Switch! Now I switch Spartacus target to be Swordswoman." Swordswoman appeared in front of Spartacus as he stabbed her. "Now you get all the damage."

Mindy: 1500

Mindy growled as she says, "I play a card face down and end my turn. And since it's the end of the battle, all my Gladiators have to leave." She sighs as Spartacus and Gaiodiaz vanish, to get replaced with Hoplomus and Andal.

Hoplomus: 900 ATK/2600 DEF

Andal: 2100 ATK/1700 DEF

Helena sighs and says "I guess I need to step it up a notch with this card!" She then gets a card out and says "I summon out Amazoness Blowpiper."

Blowpiper: 800 ATK/1500 DEF

"Now I play the spell card; Amazoness Belt! It gives my monster double the attack points and weakens a monster of my choice by 500 points. And I chose that grizzly bear of yours."

Blowpiper: 1600 ATK

Andal: 1600 ATK

"now I use Blowpiper's affect to weaken him even more." Helena said with a smirk as a dart was shot at Andal, making him groan. Syrus didn't like the look at this, not at all.

'Please tell me Mindy has something up her sleeve.' Syrus thought as he saw Andal get on his knee.

Andal: 1100 ATK

"now attack Blowpiper!" Helena said, as the piper was ready to blow again.

"Not so fast! I play Wabaku! You know what this does, right? It ends your turn and your attack." Mindy said as she sighed in relief.

No one noticed, but Jaden and the others arrived to see this duel. Alexis and says "It's Mindy and Helena."

"Why are they dueling?" asked Blair, confused.

"No idea, but it seems that Mindy is winning." Jaden said with a smirk, as he saw Syrus. "And I think I know her inspiration."

"now to use my monster's affect, I'll switch out my Rhino and Bear for a fish and a bull." Suddenly Andal and Hoplomus got replaced with a humanoid fish with armor and a purple humanoid ox with robotic armbands.

"Who are those two?" asked Helena, confused.

"This is Dimacari and Murmillo." Mindy said as she smirked.

Murmillo: 1000 ATK/600 DEF

Dimacari: 1800 ATK/1400 DEF

"And for the first affect, Murmillo will make one of your monsters disappear." Said Mindy as Murmillo's mouth began to fill with water and shot it at Swordswoman, destroying it.

Helena growled and says "That's cheating! That was cheating! Your monster should've been destroyed!"

"No it wasn't! It's a special ability." Mindy said in annoyance.

"Please. I think your little cheat of a boyfriend snuck that card into your deck!" Helena yelled, now making Mindy really mad.

Syrus then got scared at how mad Mindy was getting, as she says; "Now you listen here Helena! Syrus isn't a cheater! He's the nicest, sweetest boy in this school!"

"Then why does he hang out with a bunch of losers? Like you!" Helena said, now making Mindy really ticked. Murmillo and Dimacari looked scared at how mad she was getting even though they were holograms.

Jaden then whispers "She's gonna regret that."

"Big time." Jasmine nods as Mindy clenched her fists.

"Dimacari, attack Amazoness Sage with Pile-driving punch!" Mindy yelled as Dimacari punched Sage, leaving a big amount of damage at Helena's Life Points.

Helena: 1500 LP

"Now for the second hit!" Mindy said as Dimacari ran to Helena.

"Wait, what?" Helena said in shock. "That's cheating! He already attacked! Your turn is supposed to be over!"

"Not really. Thanks to the affects of the Gladiator Beasts summoning, it can attack twice in one turn." Mindy said as Dimacari trampled Helena.

Helena: 0 LP

Syrus cheered, "Nice job Mindy!" Mindy smiled and blushed at this as Helena got up.

"Well, it's a shallow victory. No one else saw this duel." Helena smirked, as a chuckle is heard.

"Ya sure about that little lady?" asked Hassleberry, coming over with the others.

"How long have you guys been there?" asked Syrus, surprised.

"Long enough to see Helena get beaten." Chazz said as he came over. "You did pretty well with the first duel of that deck."

"Thanks Chazz. That's a big compliment coming from you." Mindy joked, as Chazz glared.

Helena rolled her eyes and says "What ever." She begins to leave as she says "And next time that nerd won't get so lucky." She walked away, not noticing strange eyes looking down at her.

After some congratulation to Mindy, they had to go back to their dorms since the dance was done. Syrus was walking Mindy back to the dock,

"Sorry we missed the dance, Mindy." Syrus said in a guilty tone, knowing she wanted to go.

"It's alright Syrus. That duel was fun, and it was good that you were there to cheer me on." Mindy said with a tiny blush.

"So…about what you said to Helena." Syrus said with a small blush on his cheek.

"Yeah…about that…" Mindy said, as Mindy felt Syrus grab her hand. She looked down at Syrus as he smiled.

"It's alright." Said Syrus with a small blush on his cheeks, as Mindy giggled on how he looked at this.

"So…what to hang out some time later, Syrus?" asked Mindy with a smile, as Syrus nods.

"Sure." Syrus smiled, and then felt her take off his helmet. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"This." Mindy said as she kissed him, making him look surprised. She broke the kiss and says "That was for cheering me on tonight, Sy."

"Uh…thanks." Syrus said as his cheeks went beet red. HE cleared his throat as he kissed her cheek. "That was for inviting me to the dance."

Mindy blushed a tiny bit at this as she giggled. "Okay…see ya later Sy." She winked as she left.

Syrus sighs and says "I think this is a good start to something big." He then leaves at this, as he waved goodbye to her as she rowed back to her dorm.

But they didn't know that someone standing in a tree was watching them, "Interesting…might as well see how this turns out." Said a voice as the source revealed he to be a young man with a white kung-fu outfit over his Obelisk Blue School uniform, a blue headband, and also black wristbands and wooden sandals.

He then says, "You think the others of their friends might need help?"

"Sure." Said a meek-sounding voice. "After all…knowing you, you got something cooked up."

"Big time." Said a female voice, sounding swooned.

"Easy there, Kasha." Said the kung-fu kid, looking embarrassed as he climbed down quickly.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly as she came out. "So…what are we going to do now?" Kasha wore a Obelisk blue uniform with a pink jacket over it, and had blue eyes and dark-blue hair.

"Yeah…" said the meek-sounding kid, as he revealed himself to be a thin young man from Ra Yellow, with brown hair and green eyes behind small glasses. "I mean, how can we help those other guys without being noticed?"

"No idea…" He smirked and says "Lets just help them out with finding out who likes who first."

End of Chapter 6

That's the end of this story. Sorry if it was only six-chapters long. But it was a short story after all. But if you got any ideas for the other stories, let me know. Because the next main-series story is a Teen Titans story, so please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
